


Knights' sleepover party at your service

by LampreyKasuKatsu



Series: Maelstrom inside you [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, KnightsFam, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampreyKasuKatsu/pseuds/LampreyKasuKatsu
Summary: It's just a bad day for him.





	Knights' sleepover party at your service

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's really late in my country when I post something like this.  
> I love Leo so much,but I still do this I don't even know why XD  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, please enjoy.

Everything was too loud, in and out of his head. So loud that it drowned out all the music he _needed_ to hear. So loud that he felt lost in his mind, like he was walking among the faceless crowd; not knowing where he was, not knowing who’s by his side, not knowing who _is_ him.

                (Don’t belong here, Don’t deserve you.)

The classroom clock’s constant ticking was terrifying, it sounded like someone had cut his chest open, took his heart out and stuff a time bomb in, just waiting for this worthless piece of disgusting shit like him to blow up, body splattered all over the wall, leaving nothing but rotten blood and flesh for the rodents to eat, to have a glorious feast from a spoiled living corpse.

                (That’d make a good song)

                _No, it won’t._

“Tsukinaga?”

Someone touched his tense shoulder. It was a gentle touch, but he’s still pushed over the edge; falling down and down and down and down until he drowned in the sea of wordless noises.

He stood up, knocking everything in his way over like a _nothing but troublemaker_ he is, head filled with all the clink and clank and thud and the throb under his mind, and it’s so _fucking loud_ he’s all but bolted to the door, feel like screaming, crying, or flinging himself off the rooftop.Yet he can manage nothing more than laughing like an idiot, trying and failing to stop until he collapse into an empty _quiet_ room.

                His lungs burned from the laughing. His face is wet, and his arms stung from the scratches he honestly didn’t remember how it happened.

“ _Aliens_ probably kidnapped me again! That’s why I lost all the memory just like last time!”

                _Yelling nonsense in a room alone, that’s what I do. It’s what I do._

At least _this_ felt normal. Something in a routine he’s used to. Something _usual_ to secured his floating feet to the shaky ground.

“Ah, there you are.”

Sena was standing there, looking as irritated as ever, and Leo quietly braced himself for all the scolding that was coming his way, just waiting for Sena to be done with his bullshit, and finally kicked him out of his unit.

                None of that happened, no matter how long he waited.

The room was so silent he could hear a pin drop, and Sena’s sigh sounded like a storm to his ears that screamed disappointment.

“I was worried that you’ll be gone again”

( _He’s disappointed that you are_ not _gone_ _)_

 “I need you to stay, okay? Just—it’s practice time, let’s just go to the studio”

( _Lies Lies Lies Lies, Pretty Lies, Beautiful Lies,but you’re not your songs_ — _they don’t want_ you)

                A ginger touch on his wrist jerked him out of his head.

Those _gorgeous_ blue eyes were looking at him like they were looking at some wonderful piece of art that was tearing itself apart, and the melancholy in Sena’s eyes was just a _perfect_ raging beauty that made him want to _write write write write,_ and _write_ until his wrist fall off.

Leo pushed it down anyway, then masked everything inside of him with his empty laugh and stupid smile like he always did

“You were worried, Sena?!?! I was abducted by the aliens for five minutes, and you are _worried_? Wahahahaha!!!”

“It’s been _hours,_ dumbass”

The exhaustion that bled into Sena’s voice made him felt guilty all over again.

“I wish I didn’t know what your _aliens_ mean,but that’s okay. I found you, after all”

                Sena didn’t pull him in a hug; he just helped Leo up to his feet, and kept him close because he _needed_ to be sure that his king was still there.

“The others are setting up—a sleepover party—? Something about it being so cold they won’t be able to practice. You won’t believe me, but even Kasa-kun kinda agreed to this”

The fraction of his face Leo saw was soft, and sad.

“It’s a rough day for you. We can’t exactly practice with our king missing anyway—so this one day off is probably alright”

                Sena pushed the studio’s door open, and made Leo get in there first. As if he was afraid that a second his eyes weren’t on his _Ou-sama_ , the king would simply evaporated into thin air.

“You’re finally here~Ou-sama~”

A thick, warm blanket was threw at his face, but Leo wasn’t about to complain when he found a nice spot for himself next to Ritsu to bundled up into the blanket like a lonely, young kid who yearned for comfort no one has offered,but his own soft blanket.

                “Let’s cuddle, everyone”

Ritsu announced that, and the others lay down in their chosen spot, snuggled close to one another .Sena ended up being on his back, wrapping his arms around Leo’s torso like a mother hen he was, but Leo had nothing against that.

                “This feels nice”

He whispered,feeling Sena smiled against the back of his neck.

                “If you don’t know how to pull yourself together, we will do that for you anytime, you know”

Ritsu patted his cold hands on Leo’s cheek. Red eyes half lidded in their usual way.

                “All you need to do is asked, a nice, warm sleepover party can be arrange anytime~”

                “I wouldn’t agree to the _anytime_ in your sentence, Narukami-senpai, but you’re right”

This time, a chuckle vibrated from a mouth that was pressed on his skin, and Sena said, “We’ve a lot to do after all, can’t just slack off all the time like Kuma-kun does.”

                “Shut up,Secchan. I just want my sleep”

Leo laughed, and his chest didn’t feel so empty.


End file.
